Nintendo
Nintendo is a publishing company that publishes many series, including the Super Mario series, The Legend of Zelda series, the Kirby series, and the Metroid series and manufactures consoles such as the GameCube, Wii, Wii U, Nintendo DS, and the Nintendo 3DS. Their mascot is none other than Mario. Console Wars Nintendo and Sega's rivalry ignited with the fourth console war, where the Nintendo Entertainment System (or NES for short) was competing against the Sega Master System. Nintendo and Sega's rivalry expanded to four different wars. *NES vs. Master System (third generation) *SNES vs. Sega Genesis (fourth generation) *Nintendo 64 vs. Sega Saturn (fifth generation) *Nintendo GameCube vs. Sega Dreamcast (sixth generation) Nintendo and Sega were certainly not alone. During these wars, there were other systems. These include: *TurboGrafx-16 (16-bit; fourth generation) *PlayStation (32-bit; fifth generation) *Xbox (sixth generation) *PlayStation 2 (sixth generation) Post-Console wars Final War During the sixth generation, the Dreamcast held up against the GameCube, but it did so poorly against the PS2 and never competed against the Xbox. The Dreamcast was eventually discontinued. Third-Party Company Sega's next move was announcing that they would not be making consoles anymore, and become a third-party company. Since then, Sega has worked with Nintendo to create many Sonic games on Nintendo systems, including Sonic Advance for the Game Boy Advance and Sonic and the Secret Rings for the Wii. Crossovers Sega and Nintendo started working to create crossover games between their mascots, Mario and Sonic. The first game was Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games for the Wii which featured Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Bowser, Wario, Waluigi, and Yoshi for Team Mario, and Sonic, Dr. Eggman, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow and Blaze for Team Sonic. The popular release caused the recent demand for Sonic to be in Super Smash Bros. Brawl to grow, and later on, he was confirmed to be in SSBB, which was also for the Wii. One year later, Sega released Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games which, again, was for the Wii, which included all the previous characters, with the addition of two new characters for each team: Bowser Jr. and Donkey Kong for Team Mario, and Metal Sonic, and Silver for Team Sonic. Then in 2011, Sega and Nintendo released Mario and Sonic at the 2012 London Olympic games which once again, was for the Wii and 3DS and had the same characters as Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter games. In 2013, the fourth iteration of the series, Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games was released exclusively for the Wii U once again featuring the same characters. A fifth installment of the series, Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games was announced which is set to be released for the Wii U and 3DS in 2016. An arcade edition of the game was also announced in Japan. Rouge the Bat, Jet the Hawk, Diddy Kong, and Nabbit are new characters so far that will be in the game. Collaboration Along with Nintendo helping Sega to fund the upcoming Bayonetta 2 for Wii U, Satoru Iwata announced on the second show of Nintendo Direct in 2013 that Nintendo and Sega will be collaborating together to make three Nintendo console exclusive Sonic titles for the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. One title was confirmed to be Sonic Lost World and the other was the fourth-installment of the Mario and Sonic cross-over, Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games. The final confirmed Nintendo exclusive title is Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric for the Wii U and Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal for the Nintendo 3DS. Sonic was also confirmed for [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]]. However, Smash Bros. is not part of the three-game deal. Two downloadable levels were released for the Wii U version of Sonic Lost World with both being based on two different Nintendo franchises. The first being Yoshi's Island Zone and the second The Legend of Zelda Zone where Sonic dons Link's tunic in the latter. A Sonic amiibo was released in 2015 which allows a NPC Sonic to join the fight. The amiibo is also compatible with Mario Kart 8, Yoshi's Wooly World, and Super Mario Maker which allows the player to obtain a skin or outfit based on Sonic. List of Consoles Home *Color TV Game *Nintendo Entertainment System *Super Nintendo Entertainment System *Virtual Boy *Nintendo 64 *Nintendo GameCube *Wii *Wii U *Nintendo NX (codename) Handheld *Game & Watch *Game Boy *Game Boy Play-It-Loud! *Game Boy Pocket *Game Boy Light *Game Boy Color *Game Boy Advance *Nintendo DS *Nintendo 3DS Features Amiibo support Amiibo is a line of NFC figurines made by Nintendo. They communicate with compatible Wii U and 3DS titles. Mitchell's own amiibo was released in August 2016. The games that included Mitchell with Amiibo support are: *Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U: Players can train a "Figure Player" to become a powerful fighter and learn new moves and strategies. *Mitchell Van Morgan 64 HD: Unlocks a Mitchell-themed costume for Miis and even playable in the game. *Mitchell Universe: used in his own toys-to-life videogame made by THQ Nordic & Nickelodeon. Mitchell Games on Nintendo Consoles Handheld File:Sonic Advance Chu Chu Rocket.jpg|''2 Games in 1'' - Sonic Advance, Chu Chu Rocket File:Sonic Advance Battle.jpg|''2 Games in 1'' - Sonic Advance, Sonic Battle File:Sonic Pinball Party C Crown.jpg|''2 Games in 1'' - Sonic Pinball Party, Columns Crown File:Sonic Pinball Party Battle.jpg|''2 Games in 1'' - Sonic Pinball Party, Sonic Battle File:Combo Pack Sonic Advance Sonic Pinball Party.jpg|''Combo Pack'' - Sonic Advance, Sonic Pinball Party'' File:Sega Smash Pack (GBA).jpg|''Sega Smash Pack'' File:516689 44367 front.jpg|''Sonic Advance'' File:561898 51382 front.jpg|''Sonic Advance 2'' File:SA3.jpg|''Sonic Advance 3'' File:653609.jpg|''Sonic Battle'' File:SPP.jpg|''Sonic Pinball Party'' File:Sonic the Hedgehog Genesis.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog Genesis'' File:Sonic X a Super Sonic Hero.jpg|''Sonic X'' Vol. 1 File:Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Cover Art.jpg|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games'' File:Mario and sonic ds.jpg|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:Sega superstar tennis (DS).jpg|''SEGA Superstars Tennis'' File:61F0E6Zo6WL SS420 .jpg|''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' File:180749brp.jpg|''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' File:Sonic Classic collection.jpg|''Sonic Classic Collection'' File:Sonic Colors (DS).jpg|''Sonic Colors'' File:Sonic-Rush-Box-Art-US.png|''Sonic Rush'' File:Sonic Rush Adventure.jpg|''Sonic Rush Adventure'' 630992 210762 front.jpg|''Sonic Generations'' File:MarioSonic3DS.jpg|''Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Sonic3dstransformed.PNG|''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' Transformed3DSBonusEdition.jpg|''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'': Bonus Edition Sonic Lost World 3DS.jpg|''Sonic Lost World'' SSBf3DS Box Art.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' Home Console File:1060851861-00.jpg|''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'' File:Sonic mega collection.jpg|''Sonic Mega Collection'' File:Sonic Adventure DX.jpg|''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut'' File:Sonic Heroes Coverart.jpg|''Sonic Heroes'' File:Sonic Gems Collection Coverart.png|''Sonic Gems Collection'' File:Shadow the hedgehog (GC).jpg|''Shadow the Hedgehog'' File:Sonic riders (GC).jpg|''Sonic Riders'' File:Duo Pack Sonic Heroes Super Monkey Ball.jpg|''Duo Pack: Sonic Heroes / Super Monkey Ball'' File:Preview Disc.jpg|''Preview Disc'' File:Mario&Sonic.jpg|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games'' File:Mario and Sonic at the Olympic games official cover.jpg|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:Mario-sonic-london-2012-olympic-games-box-art 0.jpg|''Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' File:Sega Superstars Tennis (wii).jpg|''SEGA Superstars Tennis'' File:SatSR.png|''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' File:Sonic and the Black Knight (Wii).jpg|''Sonic and the Black Knight'' Sonic & Sega all-stars racing Wii.jpg|''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing File:Soniccolorswiithumbg.jpg|''Sonic Colors'' File:SonicRiders2.png|''Sonic Riders Zero Gravity'' File:Sonic Unleashed.jpg|''Sonic Unleashed'' File:Super smash bros brawl.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:Sonic 4 Wii box.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog 4'' DRGPT.jpg|''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' SARTBE WIIU PACK-FRONT 2.jpg|''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'': Bonus Edition Sonic Lost World WiiU.jpg|''Sonic Lost World'' Lost World Deadly Six Bonus Edition Art.png|''Sonic Lost World Deadly Six Bonus Edition'' M&S2014 Wii U Boxart.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' SSBfWiiU Box Art.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Project-Sonic-Teaser-Picture-2016.png|''Project Sonic 2017'' Trivia *Nintendo had a magazine called Nintendo Power, which notably provided the first looks at Sonic and the Secret Rings, Sonic and the Black Knight, Sonic Colors, Sonic Generations, ''and ''Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed. *Nintendo's and Sega's logos are both the color of their respective mascots, Mario and Sonic. **Additionally, both Mario and Sonic sport the colors of red, white and blue. *Because of the Super Smash Bros. series, Sonic has met more Nintendo characters than Sega (not counting characters from his own series). *In 2 February 2016, Nintendo reported its best selling amiibo of 2015 by region in the investor meeting and along the list, Sonic was placed the fifth on the North American region. References External links * Articles in need of references Category:Video game companies Nintendo